The Will of Death
by kyuubi no goku
Summary: What if Naruto was the grandson of Whitebeard. What if he was death incarnated. What if he cold hearted. What if for once he didn't like the straw hats. What if he wasn't so nice. What if he was cold hearted? This is the story of Naruto Uzumaki Newgate grand son of Whitebeard and death incarnated. Dark at times.


**KNG here with the prologue for my Naruto x One Piece Crossover The Will of Death. Before I get into the basic things you need to know about this fanfic I have some important info about the next chapter of The Sith Reborn. Ok so I would have had the next chapter out a week ago but the new DLC for The Old Republic is coming out on the 27th so I'm going to scrap most of the chapter and use some parts of it for another chapter and factor in the Fallen Empire and finally be able to fully explain how Hadzuska died and why the imperial armies and fleets were put into cryo. There won't be a update month since i will be pressed form time between school, homework, & trying to apply for a job so i can buy a PVR so I can record gameplay on my ps3, Xbox 360, and ps4. Also I have started a YouTube channel called Kyuubi no Goku gaming & a twitter Kyuubi_No_Goku.**

* * *

 **Things you need to know about The Will of Death**

 **I. Naruto is the grandson of Whitebeard**

 **II. Naruto isn't part of Whitebeard's crew but he will come to aid Whitebeard if he needs to**

 **III. Naruto will be dark…ish**

 **IV. Naruto has an extreme dislike of the Straw Hat Pirates and the buggy pirates**

 **V. Naruto is in an alliance with the Bonny Pirates**

 **VI. Naruto is taller than whitebeard**

 **VII. Naruto has only two morals, likeWhitebeard he won't forgive the death of a crew mate and he sees family as the greatest treasure.**

 **VIII. Naruto has the same laugh as Whitebeard**

 **IX. Naruto's devil fruit along with some of his crew is death related.**

 **X. Naruto's crew is set up like Whitebeards**

 **XI. The first chapter will take place a day before the Marineford ark**

* * *

 **Key**

 **"Pirate" speech**

 **"Pirate" thoughts**

 **"Pirate" voices of higher beings**

 **"Pirate" thoughts of higher beings**

 **Rapper of the month: plies**

 **Song of the month: lil boosie black rain**

 **Authors of the month: Kyuubi Goku**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One Piece trust me if I did Naruto would have killed Sas-gay at the valley of the end and Luffy wouldn't be incompetent.**

* * *

 **Impel down Level 6, 10 years BBM(before battle of Marineford)**

"GURARARARARARA" the chilling laugh echoed through the halls and cells of Impel Down's level 6 or the Eternal Hell the lowest level of Impel Down. Where prisoners who are insanely powerful, had caused crimes extremely atrocious, and/or whose mere existences have become a major threat to the World Government itself are kept.

"What's so funny tomato head" asked a feminine voice from the cell just outside of the cell the laugh originated from.

"GURARARARA its time we leave this place" the laugh echoed again but was followed by a raspy voice.

"And how are supposed to do that these chains are made out of sea stone" the female voice responded

The sound of chains breaking echoed throughout level 6. "Gurarara you were saying Ino-chan?" the voice asked voice full of mirth

"JUST GET THESE DAMNED CHAINS OFF ME NARUTO." the now identified Ino yelled getting shouts from the other prisoners to shut up and another mirth fill laugh from the now identified Naruto.

"Is that anyway to talk to your captain?" Naruto asked while ripping the cell door off the hinges and walking out of the cell.

Naruto was a giant of a man standing at 14 and a half feet tall, Naruto's body was well proportioned to his giant body. From the neck down Naruto was covered in muscle with veins and his chest was covered in scares from the many battles he's been in. Naruto's head was covered by a spiky red mane that went down to his back(think Madara's hair style) with two bangs framing the sides of his face. He had blood red eyes and a mustache similar to Whitebeard's.

Naruto strolled over to cell that Ino was residing in and ripped the door off the hinges and throw it at the minotaur who had come to investigate the loud sounds, slicing off its head effectively killing the beast.

With the minotaur out of the way Naruto's hands were covered in a black mist that smelt of decay and grabbed the chains that restrained Ino causing them to turn into a puddle of black liquid that melted through the floor.

Ino stood up and massaged her wrists, Ino was 5'7 with hip-length blond hair and a red clip in the left side of her hair. She also sported a flattened bang that covered the left side of her face.

Ino's pale blue eyes locked onto Naruto's massive body taking in changes that he went through during the 10 years that they had been locked up. "You've gotten taller and you've grown a mustache tomato head" Ino said while still looking over Naruto's body. "When we get back to the elemental nations I'm going to give you a haircut" Ino said leaving no room for Naruto to complain.

By this time the other prisoners noticed that the two had escaped their cells and started yelling for them to take them with them. Naruto look to Ino who nodded and said "We do need a distraction so that we can sneak out of here unnoticed."

"Fine we'll free you on one condition, any of you that survive the sea king infested water that surround this hell hole will come to the elemental nations and join my crew GURARARARARA" as soon as Naruto finished a large drill about 21 times the size of Naruto drilled through the wall in the back of Naruto's cell.

Once the drill stopped spinning it split in half and a ramp extended to the ground. From the darkness a red haired missile flew down the ramp and connected with Naruto's chest nearly knocking him off his feet.

"I missed you sooooooooo much onii-chan" the red headed missile said while giving Naruto a bone crushing hug.

"I missed you too Karin but I think Ino-chan missed you more. Now please let go of me" Naruto said while trying to pry the now named Karin off of him.

After 10 minutes of trying to get Karin off of him Naruto finally managed to get the bi-polar red head off of him. "We've wasted enough time here already, the guards have likely alerted the warden of our escape and he on his way with a lot of guards." Naruto said while pushing Karin and Ino into the submarine and walking the ramp himself. At the top of the ramp Naruto stopped and his hands were once again covered in black mist which then coved the entirety on level 6 melting the locks to all of the cells freeing the prisoners.

With his end of the deal upheld he entered the submarine and closed the drill and the subs engines roared to life and the drill once again began to spin but this time in reverse ripping the sub out of the wall and quickly left for the Elemental Nations.

Back at Impel Downs 6th level the now freed prisoners that ate a devil fruit made and most of the normal prisoner that had common sense made a mad dash to the stairs while the dumb ones and the fish men stayed and waited for the level to be completely filled with water. All of the non-fish men drowned and the fish men swam out of the prison and most that know where the Elemental Nations were set out to join the crew of the famed Lord of Death's crew.

* * *

 **The end**

 **Expect the next prologue in a few days at most. Also theirs a poll on my profile on Whitebeards fate.**

 **KNG signing out**


End file.
